Hitomi and Lei Fang: Another Day
by HitomiDOAX
Summary: Before the Dead Or Alvie 5 Tournament, Lei Fang still follow Jann Lee in pursuit of her dreams only to be blocked by Hitomi


Setting: Mila's boxing gym  
>Characters: Hitomi, Lei Fang, Jann Lee, and Helena.<br>Lei Fang is spying on Jann Lee training. When she took a peek, she saw him sparring Hitomi head on which angered her beyond jealousy. Hitomi was fighting well and most of her attacks are delivered as executed successfully. Jann Lee did the best he could to fight back until he spotted Lei Fang with a slight glance. Lei Fang noticed it and decided to crash the party. Hitomi noticed Lei Fang as well and asked her "Lei Fang"? Lei Fang ignored and Jann Lee suspiciously asked "Sneaking up on me again aren't you Barbie brat"? Lei Fang replied "YOU ARE CHOOSING HER OVER ME?! HOW COULD YOU"?! Hitomi stepped in front of Lei Fang only to be pushed by a strong force. Hitomi retorted "Hey, calm down! You got it all wrong! He wasn't trying to reject you or anything! He was only training with me just for training- "Shut up this is no beauty contest"! Lei Fang yelled. Lei Fang decides to attack Hitomi straight on and Hitomi had no choice but to fight back.  
>Hitomi parred Lei Fang's blows and countered it with a gentle fist that knocked Lei Fang. Lei Fang decides to use her Tai Chi Quan skills to match up Hitomi's Karate skills to full potential. Lei Fang grabbed Hitomi's arms then palmed her stomach following up by elbowing her in the back which delivered her knocking Hitomi on the floor. Hitomi felt a huge blow and lied unconscious. Hitomi said "That was powerful, you sure are taking things super seriously'". Lei Fang said "That's because I've been training to beat you and Jann Lee. Jann Lee is my primary motivation and you are just in the way". Hitomi decides to fight back by getting up and instead of taking this lightly, she took it all serious for real. Hitomi grabbed Lei Fang and tossed her to the floor but Lei Fang in time evaded her attack which lead both rivals fight in terms of equal. Lei Fang kicked Hitomi but Hitomi countered it by delivering a powerful punch that blew Lei Fang but Lei Fang wasn't ready to give up. Lei Fang right now couldn't keep up with Hitomi's speed as Hitomi used her tactics to catch Lei Fang off guard and as of now, she was able to get Lei Fang by putting her in a position with her back on her knees to deliver an attack to her stomach which Lei Fang then felt pain. Hitomi kicked Lei Fang as well as Lei Fang couldn't help but feel even more pain remembering the past of her encounters with Hitomi and Jann Lee. Hitomi and Lei Fang are like Water and Fire meaning Innocence and Arrogance, Hitomi is known as the Fist Of Innocence due to her calm and kind nature whereas Lei Fang is the Tai Chi Quan Prodigy but at the same time she shows her arrogance and temper. Being representatives of Water and Fire would also mean Yin and Yang as opposites. Hitomi's fighting style is a mix of offense and defense whereas Lei Fang's fighting style is countering and offense. They're both talented fighters of course but there is something special within them. Hitomi and Lei Fang are the true rivals as matched. Hitomi and Lei Fang pursue the mans of their interest only to end up being distant. Hitomi spent her time with Ein until Ein gained his memories back as Hayate whereas Lei Fang continued to prove Jann Lee her strength. It all started when Hitomi met Ein at the forest where she brought him to the dojo and Jann Lee saved Lei Fang back then when attacked by thugs. They are the reason Hitomi and Lei Fang met and that time they were ferocious rivals at the same time friends during their paradise encounters and the next tournaments as well which is right now. Lei Fang was reminded of her past when Hitomi encountered Jann Lee and both got along due to respect and it happened again. Hitomi and Lei Fang fought back in the past in Hitomi won most of their encounters but this time Lei Fang wasn't going to let her self back down just yet as she trained hard enough not only for Jann Lee but for Hitomi as well. The only time they were friends was back in Zack Island where they spent time bonding but that was just for fun and as of now, it is for real and serious. As Hitomi and Lei Fang continue to fight on, they fight like Dragon and Tiger because of how much they are alike. Hitomi is a dragon because she is calm and passionate as she has beaten Lei Fang many times and on the other hand, Lei Fang is a tiger due to being prideful and motivated by her passion to beat Hitomi and Lei Fang. Lei Fang can never be underestimated as long as her opponents take her seriously and intelligently like Hitomi who is a pack of a punch to begin with. Hitomi is fighting excellently so as Lei Fang as of now. They can imagine themselves fighting in the Dead Or Alive Finals of who will be the champion. Hitomi for Ein and Lei Fang for Jann Lee, which will it be? In Lei Fang's true nature, her eyes are as cold as a tiger as she fights like fighting hidden in the dark in her field earth. Hitomi's true nature shows her as the princess fighting with fire as if she came down from the heaven's light. Currently, Hitomi managed to catch Lei Fang off guard in order to kick her but Lei Fang retaliated by thrusting her palm against Hitomi. Lei Fang managed to grab Hitomi and slams her to the ground. Hitomi kicks Lei Fang and uses her special technique that drew Lei Fang to the corner. Lei Fang felt a lot of damage from her attack but it wasn't over as she knew Hitomi's weak points and observed her attacking until she can find that open spot. All Lei Fang needed to do was to fight regularly as usual just to deceive her opponent. Hitomi unfortunately fell for it as she was fighting great and as a dragon, she fell for the tiger's trap as Lei Fang used her special technique that would too push Hitomi to her edge. Lei Fang used her special technique on Hitomi just like Hitomi would use it on Lei Fang. Hitomi after receiving damage from Lei Fang's special would feel great pain as Lei Fang. This is where it ends, Hitomi and Lei Fang are now at the final stages of their fight. Both of them aren't out of the ring yet because the ring is made durable so that it won't break just to trap the two in a boxing match but it was no boxing match and rather a real like tournament fight. Both of the two girls managed to endure without getting off the ring as if they were knocked out or flying. Unknowingly someone has been observing them from distance. A mysterious lady said "These two are the real thing, maybe I should invite them to the tournament once more as always". The lady smiled as the fight went on. Hitomi gave parries of kicks and fists along with her techniques while Lei Fang gave parries of palm thrusts, kicks, and her techniques to clash each other. This gave inner nature a powerful reaction as they feel it. Until one of them caught each other, it was over. And that was Lei Fang. Lei Fang for the first time felt positive that she would defeat Hitomi the first time. Hitomi didn't feel any negativity but accepts her defeat. Lei Fang then finishes of Hitomi with her palm-elbow-throw technique which landed Hitomi unconscious flat on the floor. Hitomi unconsciously said "Congratulations Lei Fang, that was really something". Lei Fang "Great fight! Maybe I was wrong to have hated you the whole time but you sure are one of the top fighters out here"! Hitomi replied "That's right you proved your self the Tai Chi Quan prodigy who defeated the Fist of Innocence in her toughest battle". Jann Lee clapped his hands but decides to walk away. Lei Fang caught sight of him and said "Hey wait"! A mysterious lady blocked her way said "Just deal with it, you're not at his level yet despite beating Hitomi". Lei Fang angrily responded "But Hitomi beat him before"! A mysterious lady pointed out behind her "What you should be more worried is behind you and you have done it". Lei Fang looked behind and ran to Hitomi. Lei Fang helped Hitomi but Hitomi got herself up. A mysterious lady said "My name is Helena Douglas and I see that you have a lot of potential to be candidates as a part of the Dead Or Alive 5 Tournament". Hitomi and Lei Fang both felt excited as they hugged each other. Hitomi enthusiastically said "My fist is on fire 2x as ever"! Lei Fang excitedly followed "I am ready"! Helena laughably said "So much for the hype, see you there". Helena departed but meanwhile, Hitomi and Lei Fang officially became friends for the first time! Lei Fang asked "Hey if you don't mind, do you want to be my training partner"? Hitomi replied "Sure! I can't wait to test my skills with you! Were going to go through this until one of us wins the tournament"! Lei Fang laughed "Hahaha, we'll wait and see but I will be the one to win"! Hitomi said "Get ready to lose"! Lei Fang "Here I come"!<p> 


End file.
